Sirius Business
Season Ten, Episode Ten Preceded by: Season Ten, Episode Nine: Time Zero Followed by: Season Ten, Season Finale: Ashra Shrugged Summary ::Sending to Ethan Dragonslayer: I found your prophecy it's ... succinct. Also, made a magic missile gatling gun. : The party divides up the treasure found on Mechanus. Cicero watches, learning how to run loot distribution, and after the party finishes, Ashra hands over the books to him. : As the party is traveling down the mountain, Ashra gets a call. Vishnu's sister, Sanskris Vishnu, has been trying to contact him and failing; he is now twelve hours late to meet her in Nyasa City. The party admits they don't know where he is and promise to tell him she wants a call. : They return to Bisau at about 7 AM and return to the ship. Snugglesworth tells them Vishnu hasn't replied in about four days. The party takes about twelve hours straight to recover and eat pies. Fresh spells and full hit points feel pretty fantastic to everyone. They then go into town and return the chatty sword to the temple. Everyone but Avimeus receives their 2,000 NYGP reward, and each agrees to give the party 200 NYGP. Leilah gets her things enchanted, Cicero picks up a crazy pimp chain and some useful items, Kruglor gets his axe enchanted, Aether considers weapon upgrades, and Ashra buys a few wands and assembles a magic missile gatling gun with the wand-whip. Avimeus buys some beautiful clothing with personal money. : While the party is on the ship, the inhabitants of a ship two ships down all bolt. An alarm starts going off. Ashra tells Snugglesworth to get the JKIII out of the way, since it's still in terrible condition after their arrival in Bisau. From a safe distance Ashra watches seven owlbears escape and run around; she suggests they go and capture the owlbears for reward, but no one else is interested, and they watch as the owlbears are gradually recaptured. The JKIII's fragility reminds the party that they really need to get her fixed up. Leilah pumps Make Whole into the ship as much as she can, but it'll need professional attention. : Avimeus offers the party the use of his ship, the Epitome, while the JKIII is in dry-dock. They stay for four days. Leilah uses Discern Location to search for Vishnu and sees a point on the coast halfway between Celestalia and Prospero. Leilah Sends to Vishnu, asking if he's okay, and receives an answer: : : "Waylaid on way to Nyasa City. Taken captive by Coriander’s men. He’s Misdirectioned me, but I am currently on the riverboat Sirius heading down the Haverstad towards Port Nyasa." : The party starts to plan their infiltration of the boat. Avimeus calls his father, who gives him the name of the head of the Malvont shipyards, Phillip Havermail. Phillip agrees to send the schematics, but when so far away will have to send a Dream. Ashra offers herself as the one with the best memory, and Phillip makes sure Avimeus is not under duress. Ashra fumes a bit about "what does being a 'famous counter-revolutionary' mean in these parts anyway!" and receives the dream, passing on the information about the boat to the others. The boat is powered by three captive water elementals. There was a vault in the middle initially, but it will likely have been moved. : Ashra decides that if they make a diversion by releasing a water elemental, they should blame it on the Circle of the True. She then starts scrying on anyone who could conceivably be on the boat: :*Tyro misdirects to a placard reading "DONGSDONGSDONGSDONGS", as classy as ever. :*Poetry is not found. :*Clint Walker is standing on an ice floe on a long frozen river. :*Ethan is off plane. :*Claire is in a health spa in Bisau. :*Shiolay is smoking a cigar and wearing his pimp robes, playing roulette in a casino. It's not clear if it's the same casino, though. :*Tobo is playing in Port Brogan's arena. :*The priest of Vecna Cicero saw before is not found. :*Ming-ui is training soldiers on Malvont's religious island. Avi offers that they got back together. :*Dread Pirate Lucy is wearing stunna earrings, cruising the now airborne Infinte Horizons across the Azaline Sea. :*Sil'meelen is in a forest, carving a stick. :*Fauntleroy is not found. :*The woman who was running across mountains after the ship is in a bar in Malagassy, involved in a deep conversation with a redheaded human man. :*Zaphodel is not found. (Ashra wanted to see if she'd been raised by someone.) :*The location Vishnu was misdirected to is a rocky, inhospitable stretch of beach. :*Aura Larellian is in Port Nyasa. : The party in general, and Leilah specifically, starts scheming. The vault could have been moved, but to where, and how many decoys? The dumbwaiters might be useful for sneaking someone through with Reduce Person and Grease. They'll probably end up scouting around and then making further plans. : There's the question of getting through security. The party will be checked with True Seeing and Analyze Dweomer in a Futurium chamber. Ashra can't get past the True Seeing. : Leilah comes up with the idea that Ashra should hide under the water line for five hours with Water Breathing, Endure Elements, and several other spells to help her stand the journey. She would then float up and enter a balcony room. : Ashra loses patience with the plan and starts yelling at her and the party in general. She doesn't think they appreciate the danger she's in, and rants a lot. Ultimatums about her not going are tossed down on both sides, because on the boat she'll still have to hide from Inquisitors. Eventually Leilah leaves Ashra to fume and starts working on getting the others through. Their problems are mainly getting papers. Kruglor's papers can be obtained from the Goneril consulate, Cicero's and Aether's will be forged, and Leilah has hers. Ashra can't enter as herself, and her papers were likely intentionally destroyed in the Baldur revolution because they state her host's identity. : Ashra looks up and asks about the logistics of using a scroll of polymorph to become a bird and fly over. Everyone agrees that is much simpler than Leilah's plan. : Now all that remains is to buy the tickets. First Avimeus goes to the ticket taker and demands the master suite. He is told it is full, threatens the man, and gets it. He then proceeds to use his father's reputation to pull a 90% discount as the party telepathically cheers. : The party wants to draw some attention away from themselves, so they have Cicero dress and act as Tyro. Without having met Tyro first hand, he imitates him perfectly, gets the room he wants at a discount, and gets away without having any papers. : Leilah will buy the final throwaway balcony room. She happens to know a lot about discounts, and manages to convince the ticket taker that she needs that particular balcony room. Also at a mild discount. : Their rooms purchased, the party is ready to go aboard... Category: Episodes Category: Season Ten Episodes